ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Puppet Pals 2
Puppet Pals 2 is a 2008 American computer-animated comedy film, directed by Kelly Asbury and David Silverman from a screenplay by Steve Martino and Jon Vitti, produced by Bonnie Arnold and a story by Karey Kirkpatrick. It is the sequel to 2006's Puppet Pals. Puppet Pals 2 was released in the United States on June 20, 2008 by 20th Century Fox, and was a critical and commercial success. It earned over $985 million worldwide on its $131 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2008. The film features the voices of Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Anne Hathaway, Seth Rogen, Josh Peck, Ashton Kutcher, and Avril Lavigne. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Jesse McCartney as Alonzo * Amy Poehler as Joy * Bill Melendez as Snoopy (archive recordings) * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Seth Rogen as Matthew * Anne Hathaway as Sara G. * TBA as TBA * Ashton Kutcher as Lincoln Loud * Avril Lavigne as Angelina Production Coming soon! Music The film's score was composed by John Debney. The soundtrack was released on June 6, 2008 by Varèse Sarabande. It is the first film in the series not to be co-composed by Michael Giacchino, who did not return for the second film due to dropping out of the film because of his work on WALL-E. Marketing Conciding with the film's release, McDonald's produced six toys in their Happy Meals. * The official teaser was released on June 22, 2007 and was shown before Kate & Chris, Ratatouille, Computeropolis 2, The Simpsons Movie, Bratz, Daddy Day Camp, and Mr. Bean's Holiday. * The first theatrical trailer was released on November 2, 2007 and was shown before Bee Movie, Fred Claus, Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium, Enchanted, and Alvin and the Chipmunks. * The second theatrical trailer was released on March 14, 2008 and was shown before Horton Hears a Who!, Speed Racer, Marcus Troy and the Race Against Time, and Kung Fu Panda. * TV spots began to air in between May and June of 2008. Video game A video game based on the film has been released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS on June 17, 2008. Reception Critical response Puppet Pals 2 has received generally positive reviews from critics, with many considering it as good or even better than its predecessor. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 98% approval rating with an average rating of 7.8/10 based on 186 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "It may not be as fresh as the original, but topical humor and colorful secondary characters make Puppet Pals'' 2'' a winner in its own right." Another review aggregator Metacritic gave the film a score of 84 out of 100, based on 47 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Box office Puppet Pals 2 earned $642,951,517 in North America, and $314,043,372 in other territories, for a worldwide total of $985,612,711. Its worldwide opening weekend totaled $214.9 million, grossing $87.2 million on its opening day (Friday, June 20, 2008) and the only highest-grossing film in the Puppet Pals series. It spent nine weeks in the weekly Top 10 and remaining there until August 21, and stayed in theaters for 147 days (roughly 20 weeks), closing on November 13, 2008. Release Puppet Pals 2 was selected for competition at the 2008 Cannes Film Festival, and 20th Century Fox released the film in the United States on June 20, 2008. Home media Puppet Pals 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on November 4, 2008 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. As of March 2017, the film is available to watch on Netflix. Category:Puppet Pals